


Guard Dog

by SinScrivener



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-11-02 02:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Literally just Eddie finding matches he'd rather drop cold and avoid like the plague.





	Guard Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Silky is an albino very starved man suffering from Marfan Syndrome
> 
> Every seems to LOVE Eddie so here's my feelings (I do too but wow folks)
> 
> Pyromaniac is named Roman in my work and is VERY attached to Trager
> 
> I also mayor may not even be done, just needed someone to get their ass kicked
> 
> Just think of Silky as the Rake in the creepypastas

He did not know his ‘Best man’ in the attic had a friend. The other personalities didn't count all that much, the Father and Grandfather spoke big game when he showed up, he was certain they'd try and fight but Dennis himself found a way to take enough control to defuse matters before it went thus far.

Eddie found out the hard way that Dennis had made a very, VERY disturbed friend.

Eddie was so use to life free in the Asylum now, Dennis living above him, the ‘Doctor’ in the Ward, ect. He completely forwent the thought Dennis had once been withheld in a cell-Save for the metal bracelets around his wrists, the very ones that would be locked onto the bed as he got his shock therapy. He completely forgot at times they lived in such a hell and just went on like neighbours might act…. Threatening the above for a ‘goat’ or he and his ‘family’ would be his next ‘brides’ if that was what ‘neighborly ‘ was in this day and age.

So, when silence graced his ears, he just waltzed up the attic stairs and easily broke through the ‘barricade’ that seperated Groom from DID Variant.

It was so strange up here, not like HIS den below, this place was full of odd benches, very old desks and bookcases, things scattered everywhere, ehh, it made Eddie want to wash himself it was so, so disorderly! Much like Dennis-

Still not finding the man in question, Eddie walked on, pushing through things, the tight spots either for HIM or ‘goats’ but for now, it was an annoyance as he tried going further and kicked a door in when it remained shut.

Behind the door was something odd… A nearly bare space graced his eyes. A bed tucked into one side of the space, by a wall, a small stand beside with a light, a radio, and a file, the bed itself had a sheet and a pillow, it looked slept in recently, Dennis had once been here!

So, with the bed upon one wall, he turned left and headed on, following a clear path to yet another…’Room.’ This one had four beds, mattress' all close together, one for each ‘family’ member, Eddie noticed. Another radio, but with a large window instead of a stand and light. These beds seemed even less slept in and the air, steal to the smell.

He turned his head and growled as a hung man greeted him almost touching the Groom, hung up with a good bloody smash to his skull telling what may have helped kill him. His name tag, if Eddie had read the files on the stand behind him, would know this had been Dennis’ own doctor, the shock therapist who disbelieved the stuttering mess and mistreated him.

More so, Eddie was impressed and figured the Father or Grandfather had done this, nodded, and walked on, unaware of pink eyes glaring daggers from the shadows behind him.

The figure got on hands and feet, animal like, and walked softly, matching every step Eddie made, never overstepping, not breathing out of turn from the man ahead. Shirtless, the mans spinal column stuck out easy, bumps for each bone, ribs lightly seeable as he moved. His skin so pale, it was white, his face, littered with scars as if it had been bound too long.

His hands held long almost clawed nails, the softest click coming from their tips as he walked in time with Eddie. The man's face twisted with death and fury, pink eyes trained and set with just Eddie in his sights. His lips pulled back, showing long canines, scars littering the lips and across his nose, also bound for to long a time. 

The legs on this man seemed to show those had been his method of life for a long time, strong, built, steady, also clawed via long toenails.

Dennis wasn't here right now, and the stalker following Eddie begged he'd stay out just a bit longer, to show his prize to the man of the attic, just as he had the doctor that hurt him-Not long yet, juuust a bit more!

Eddie stopped as he came to the end of the maze, on the other side of the very doors Dennis blocked and grumbled, scratching his half shaved head in confusion.

“Where did he run off to? I don't ask for much, just for the Brides that fall down! He can't have turned on me and left… The man himself seems unfit to think such a thought-What in the world-?” Eddie wondered as a long strand of what was either drool or grime slide between his eyes and down his face to the floor below. His head lifted upwards slowly and came face to face with the stalker he had not heard had been following him for his whole time in the attic.

“Holy shit...What ARE you!?” Eddie asked, still mindlessly looking into the pink eyes of the one above, not even seeing the man nearly sitting upside down on the ceiling as if upon the floor.

“I am called, Silky!” He returned in a hushed raspy whisper and Eddie cleared his throat and answered back, “I am Eddie.. You would not happen to know where the man who lived here is, would you? A timid man, always ready to volt at the first loud noise he hears..?”

“Deeeeeeennis~” Silky purred and Eddie nodded, “Yes, Dennis, so you do, where is he vy chance, do you know?” Like some demonic specter, Silky bent oddly as he spoke, climbing from the ceiling to the floor before Eddie, hands first, joints moving in ways any normal persons would snap, “Silllllllllky, silky, Dennis~”

“Umm...ye...yes, Dennis-” Eddie assured, backing away at such a disturbing show before him. Silky grinned and Eddie finally saw the man before him now standing upright and in better light.

DEFINITELY not Bride worthy, too thin, bony, rather…. Ill looking-But beyond that, “My God, what happened to you?”

Unbothered by the disgusted look thrown his way, Silky stayed grinning and replied with, “Siilky, silky~”

“I'm….I'm just going to go back to...my lair… If you see Dennis...tell him Eddie popped-” “Mr. Gluuuuuskin~” Silky spoke in that ever raspy soft whisper, held tilting in an odd manor and clicked his teeth, Eddie's head perked, surprised, “Yes, Gluskin, Eddie Gluskin, I-” “Cauuuuse Silky's Dennis to itch!”

“Hu?” This was...new…

“Silky fixed his first itch, Silky promised his Dennis he would and he did!” He licked his scarred lips and chuckled, “He hurt what is Silky's so Silky took care of him!” Unknown to Eddie, he'd begun to back up, the door home blocked by this weird man who spoke in third person and gasped, turning fast as something knocked into him and held the hanging body as the voice behind him purred, “Dennis still has an itch, Mr. Gluuuuskin~”

Eddie grew cold and looked over his shoulder. Silky stood tall and proud, no sign of fear anywhere before the more built older man before him. Eddie saw no weapons and retorted, snatching out his knife, eyes blazing, “You want to go, Slut? I dare you!” And braced, ready.

Silky, stayed put, ever smiling, teeth bared.

“What ARE you your so weird!” Eddie roared towards Silky who tilted his head and chirped softly, “I am Silky, Silky is me, what I am is Silky~”

“ARE YOU A MAN OR DEMON!?” Eddie snapped, growing panicked at this off seeming being and swung a fist towards the others face, ‘amateur move,’ as Doctor Trager would say as Eddie belted out a scream of pain as Silky skillfully closed his hand over Eddie's fist and snapped it nearly all the way upside down.

The roar made Silky's pink eyes flash and he chirped warmly like a bird in Spring, strange little sounds, real bird like noises, seeming pleased almost gleeful at Eddie's pain.

“LET ME GO YOU VITCH!” Eddie yowled and tried taking his broken arm back only to howl worse as said hand was bent backwards still upside down, ever still making those pleased chirping noises as he worked.

“GAAA...AHHAA… L...LET G...GO! P...PL..PLEASE!!” He screamed, landing upon his knees, feeling sick and wishing to flee this horrible pain and this monster causing it.

Silky fixed Eddie's hand back into the normal position a hand should be faced and tilted his head and smiled, baring his teeth yet again towards Eddie.

Eddie, crying from rage and pain, clasped his well broken hand within his good one and slipped backwards upon his rear, legs and feet kicking out swiftly, trying to get away from the man ahead who kept watching.

Eddie swiftly shifted so his belly faced the ground and went to get up only to scream, nearly throwing up as something snapped upon the nape of his neck and pulled backwards, HARD!

“RAAAAPE, RAAAAPE!” Was all he could muster as memories shot back to his Father and Uncle holding him in errotic ways however, this wasn't ‘pleasant’ not in the slightest!

No, Eddie felt skin peeling along with what held his nape so hard as it pulled back and cried as his face smashed to the attic floor once the cause snapped a piece of skin or SOMETHING off along with it, leaving Eddie breathless, blinded, and helpless in its wake blood trailing along his wounded neck.

Eddie tried panting out, only to grunt hard as a clawed foot rested upon his lower back, a clawed hand clamped upon his head, nails dug into his temple, and a voice whispered within his ringing ear, “Silky promised silky Dennis he'd help him if his silky Dennis helped Silky~” Which to Eddie, was what was going on! Dennis found a way to rid himself of Eddie, he was a million percent certain as he felt blood pool along his collared shirt and vest, his neck and temples bleeding like rivers grooved through mountains.

“I'LL LEAVE HIM AL-” His face was smashed into the floor and then risen as he was told calmly, “Begging to Silky means nothing~” He chirped, clicked a strange click then chuckled, “Silky promised silky Dennis, and Silky KEEPS those promises to those who helped fofil HIS!”

He wasn't getting out of this! Not alive! He'd used his extra card one to many times, and got caught, his punishment, this demonic albinos strange chirps and clicks of glee, the soft raspy whispers as he spoke nothings to the one he tortured!

However-?

“I'm...I'm ba...back, S...silk… Silky~ I g...grabbed a s...s.s.s.hirt for y...ou!” DENNIS!

“GAH!” Eddie gurgled as his face was pressed to the wooden floor, feeling a shift in the monsters very body as he heard the stutter himself and waited, BEGGING-

“S...SILKY, W….WAIT!” Eddie's eyes bugged as he felt a wet hot mouth graced with sharp canines upon his ripped at nape and was set to plunge them in to make a kill that would end his life in seconds. The smell of stinking blood and hunger made him ill.

Silky he felt, stopped, as if struck or like a toy, just stopped dead due to lost batteries, and so he whimpered, pleading, “I'll never bother you again, Dennis my friend! I VEG you, get this demon off me! I VEG YOU!!!”

“S...silky~” He heard Dennis hum low, still skittish but bold and felt Silky's hot sticky breath and sharp fang like teeth leave his neck and took a shaky breath, listening, “I...I'm h..honored yo...you thought o..of me, tr...truly, I am..” He saw Dennis reach his once wrung hands and press it gently upon Silky's back and felt another shift in the man, his foot leaving, the hand long gone since the teeth came.

“There w...we go~ Hi...hi, S...Silky~” Did Silky forget too, when he got like this? Why did he care.. He slooowly shifted his back to the wall and saw the once inhuman creature, calmed like in a trance, Dennis’ voice warm and more strong, “I got y..you a s...shirt~ An...and, I f...found so...something yo...you'll be s..sure to e...enjoy, super sweee…..eee...et-” He stopped but beamed as Silky turned his attention to the multi minded Variant and stared into those large scared hazel orbs, bags so deep, it looked like he'd been punched, if Eddie hadn't known the timid man before and saw this beast ahead of time with him, he could be SURE that this ‘Silky’ caused them...But… No!

Silky seemed to deflate from pure gleeful rage to...Softness, happily chirping and nosing the man he'd turned to, who giggled as he gained the others attention, both changing almost as one!

“Is silky Dennis sure,” Eddie heard and froze up, watching as Dennis looked him over. Their eyes locked, timid, tired, scared, to his fierce, bold, lively gaze.

“I'm s...s..sure, S….silky~ The doctor i...in the h..a.a.all was t...the w...worst itches...itches I had~ Mr. G….Gluskin isn't...isn't as ba..bad, honest~”

At the turn of a dime, Silky's pink eyes daggered his striking bloodshot blues and whispered ever still, “If Silky's silky one says its fine, Silky will listen and leave him be~”

Dennis hugged the shirtless thin albino man and thanked him warmly, pulling Silky over to his goods and said proudly, “Y..ya and t...the tr...treat I f...found, y..your ganna l..love it!” Eddie mentally gagged as Silky nosed Dennis and purred into the others neck sweetly, “Is it you, my silky Dennis!?” Gaining a bubbled squeak and face hide from the other who grinned proudly, sharp teeth not showing, now just a pure warm smile towards his ‘silky Dennis’.

Both their backs turned, looking over the goods Dennis’ had found, Eddie quickly shifted and got up, cursing his pains and the albino demon behind him. Stupidly, he looked back after just a short distance and choked as Silky was missing, Dennis talking like he was though or to his other personalities.

He smashed into the man in question and yelped as Silky snatched his wounded neck and breathed softly into Eddie's ear, smelling the others terror and chirped to him once done speaking, “Come here again, and Silky will not be easily persuaded by his silky Dennis to stop ending his itches as Silky had promised he would~” Eddie DARE not switch out his knife again...nor his fist as Silky wrenched Eddie's face from his backwards and gave him a dark, toothy smile before walking over towards Dennis who had stopped and watched.

Dennis smiled warmly as his ‘SILKY’ returned and knowing he was free again, Eddie BOLTED, uncaring if he broke things or smashed his hand, he was in flight not fight! He needed out, and tore down the attic stairs and quickly sent the stairs back up, the chain hanging lifelessly in front of his panic stricken bloodshot eyes and snapped it off, never daring to open the damn staircase again.

\---

Once he knew that creature could not come from the above, Eddie, wounded and broken prided, slunk towards Trager's Hospital Ward a floor up and expected to be laughed at and barbed for being stupid but only gained a small tut tut and light scold of, “You made a veeery dark friend there, Buddy~ Careful, now that he knows it's YOU who's not helpen Dennis’ itching, he'll find annnny method to end said itch despite Dennis’ assurance that you were ‘not as bad as blah blah blah’. He WILL and he HAS!” Eddie looked away as Trager worked along his neck and heard in the background, “Good, maybe he'll finish him off in his sleep tonight!?” Only to get a rebarbed, “Pyro!” Back.

That disturbed the Groom enough to plead for a chance to stay the night in the others Hospital Ward, the silence of that beast following him triggered sweats as he recalled them, pleading Trager's way with his eyes as he waited for an answer and despite the Pyro's protests, Trager happily agreed and after finishing Eddie's horrible patch ups, hand held in a fast set cast and neck wrapped in clean bandages, lead the Groom to the furthest room, Trager's own safe room but before he could go in after the doctor, the Pyro shot passed, knocking purposefully into Eddie's broken arm and spat at him as he pushed past.

Trager gave the Groom an apologetic look as the Pyro's actions weren't unseen and mused pointly, “The man who wants kids doesn't have'em yet the man who says he HATES them, has over about one hundred plus!” Giving Eddie an even harder shot to the pride as even without looking, ‘Ducklings’ found Trager and stayed with him, helped him, some like the Pyro, loved him more than life itself, yet here he was-

“Ma loves you you fucking twat!” The Pyro snarled as Trager left to grab some bedding for the larger built man, leaving Eddie with the Pyro and the Pyro's pure hatred towards him.

“Not sure why he does though, you're so vain it's sick! Ma's not a saint, far from it, but now that things are cleared, HE'S gotten better, no stupid fairytale life in his head, he didn't ask for us nor us with him, we all happened to get together one way or another, as you've been countless times but are to fucking stupid to see that!” The venom in his eye and acid dripping from every word made Eddie's wounds feel a million times worse and he let his anger go cold, letting the youth erupt like a volcano, “Time and time again, he's all too happy to help you, be there for you, but as soon as a BRIIIIDE drops in and thus having taught you surgery, he's pushed under the table like with Jeremy! You and Jeremy both deserve to die cold, broken, and alone!” The last thing spoken before Trager returned nailed Eddie hard and he broke from the nightmare of that afternoon, the pain of the injuries acquired, and now by the Pyro's almost truthful preaching, “But Ma won't let that happen cause he LOVES, and loves YOU! Not like YOU ever could! Like you even care!”

“Pyro-” “Need help, Ma?” Came the warm return back from once had been the start of a scolding. A pillow was thrown at the half burnt man and Eddie heard the warm banter past as he kept his face hidden from sight, “Be nice you hot headed match!” “I am! He's still here isn't he!?”

Eddie jerked at the place of a hand upon his shoulder and though Trager gave a look of knowing the truth, made a show of moving the Pyro out so's the other could recoup from his strung out day.

Silence as the Pyro left and Eddie thanked it yet cursed it. Trager loved and got loved back, AFTER some bad things happened of course. Trager hadn't asked for it, it just happened, all those 'Ducklings', now his children and ever growing with the Asylum now quiet from the riot.

That DEMON of Dennis had someone even… And THAT wasn't right-

The silence stayed that way nearly half the night until a warm thin form nested alongside him, along his back and heard, as if Trager figured he was asleep and didn't wish to wake him to speak face to face, “Roman is a hot headed kid, he was very young when he got sent here, by parents to rich to give a damn about him. I come in, fresh, new myself, tagged as a ‘Doctor’ to learn alongside my RND statues, and despite our unknowing of anything, his tries to kill himself and my once lack of caring for kids, I found I was always there, tending to him, being nice and friendly, he himself, warming back to me and becoming a kinda 'son'.’ Thus, after being committed myself years later, he tried a last time to kill himself thus got half his face burnt off. We met again after that.. Haha, rambling, listen..” Trager's chin rested upon Eddie's shoulder and he smelt soda in his breath as he spoke, his voice a rumble, very soft, very gentle, “He doesn't want his happiness stolen-He watched what Jeremy did, as much as I didn't want it and thus, he's kept me very close, under assurance that I was loved and being protected, and I returned it back, forming our family.. A family ever growing.. A family none of these guys ever had once they got here…”

Eddie heard him sigh and felt him settle as he remained awake, ready to be there if need be, as he was with his ‘family’ Eddie was certain, “I talk to much, wouldn't you say, Bud? Haha...sleep well, okay? I'll talk to Roman about easing up on you.” He felt the Doctors nose press the back of his head and heard before he fell right to sleep it seemed, caught by his full day of hell, “Just know..You got a family here, Eddie.. Your never alone… Love you~” Then, silence!

\---

He opened his eyes again to daylight and jerked awake only to wence, lost where he was, panicked, forgetting why he hurt until Trager called from behind the safe wall leading out into his lair, “Felt you, Ed. Out here, business called!” But not using the restroom, Eddie squeezed out and found the withered man tending to a new Variant he hadn't seen, one who owned tags upon his ears, labeled by codes.

“Ooookay, ganna break this one, you've shown signs of improved appetite,” And a small cliick and tink came as the band from his right ear fell to his feet. The Variant looked very proud of himself and Trager beamed, patting the rather thin other upon the head, “You've got this, Bud, keep fighting, don't let them win!”

The Variant nodded and rose before handing over a baggie of something the Doctors way then, with a last thanks, left the Doctor to sniff the bag and brighten.

“Powdered pain killers! Many can't chew so either I use this under tongues, wet it and shoot in into them, or bird feed them, gross yes, works, very well!” Eddie was impressed then winced and touched his neck and Trager chuckled, trying to rise, “Speaking of-” Eddie watched the man shakingly rise and went to ask if he needed help when in a rather dark reply, was told, “Don't ask me such a thing, okay!?”

“Don't you use anything for yourself-” Then shrunk as Trager bared his ruined side his way and hissed, completely changed, “Help got me this, one who helps should be trusted, this is its outcome for me! As to helping myself? Haha, cute~” The slightly older man moved towards some bottles and finished, eyeing two before grabbing one, “I've lost trust in myself AGGGGES ago!”

Turned back, Eddie got whiplash as the Doctor returned all bubbly and smiling in voice, “This might make you groggy so hang out a bit, rest it off whilst I work, and after, I'll check and see how things are going and if their good, you can leave!”

Eddie blinked and just let the man before him work, grimace at the taste of the medication and stuck his tongue out in disgust. “Yaaa, bitter taste but it's real to those corrected with flavors! Can't taste what its made with!”

He led the Groom back into his safe room and bunched some bedding close to the window and smiled, nodding towards his work, “The Ducklings say I make a mean nest!” To which Eddie gladly took the invite and settled back down for another round of sleep.

His head was felt, seemed fine to the man tending as he grabbed a bottle of clean water, a bag of chips, ‘best he had on hand,’ another blanket, and nodded, proudly at Eddie's cozy state, “I’m getting really good at this, ‘Mom’ thing!” Then, with an assured he'd be in feeling and sound distance if Eddie needed him, he left through his safe hole and was gone again, Eddie left alone in silence, to his thoughts once more.

He finally noticed nests of sorts around the room, bedding he assumed if someone needed it, or slept in this safe room! Trager's bed above them, his body so light, the ceiling above gave no indication a man slept up there, the hole small that led to his nest, he was sure!

He picked himself up slowly, growing groggy and peaked inside the hole, his head filling but that was it and used the injections given ability to see within this murky darkness and found indeed, Trager's nest lay in a clean corner, a ways away from being able to be stabbed at from below or torn at from a fisted hand.

Eddie found that if when it grew cold, how would such a thin man keep alive up here alone, and with such little bedding? He was beyond certain again...Painfully… The Doctors full bedding littered around below for those in need… Maybe his OWN little place by the window being part of it and frowned, popping his head back out only to scream rather loudly as a figure stood before him, the one eyed burning amber orb grazing his whole being with daggers, Eddie felt them as he backed up back towards his window based bed.

“Asshole, can't even give my Ma the decency of privacy! You might be big and strong, but bitch-” The Pyro flicked out a lighter and switched out a blade in said lighter and rasped from the smoke damage in his lungs, “If you overstep and Ma gets hurt, you won't need to fear SILKY for long!”

“What the hell was that sad scream abo-Pryo!” Trager spoke and the burnt youth peeped, hands behind his back, happily looking towards his ‘Mother,’ “Hey~”

He deflated and barbed Eddie's way in defense, “He was snooping up in your room!” To which Trager laughed, slapped his knee and assured, “All I have up there is raggedy bedding!”

“Still…” The Pyro grumbled then was nosed by the Doctor and who in turn gave Trager a small smile and hugged him close. “I'm honored you keep my things safe, Bud, but how about you help ol’Rick with some searching, hu!?”

“Your great at finding the smallest things I pass~” He kept prasing and Eddie watched as the youth puffed up proudly and nodded before heading out even before Trager was ready to go himself, “I'll make you proud~” And thus, Eddie and Trager remained behind.

Trager gave Eddie a small smile and said in a singsong way, nudging the foggy eyed man backwards into his bedding, “Someone's sleepy, haha, close those eyes, Buddy~ Those red and blue seas need to calm a bit, that storm behind thems’ grown to rough~” Eddie again, at the feel of Trager's nose now to the top of his head, fell right to a dreamless sleep, hearing as he fell once more off the face of the Earth to darkness beyond, “You'll be safe in here, I won't be far~ Now sleep easy, no dreams, just limbo and I'll be here when you wake~ Love you~” And out he went like a light.

\---

He woke three hours later to ineed, Trager there, the Pyro helping with another set of hands, Harvey he tried to recall, put things in order, medications, wraps, ect.

“Hey'o, he's awake! Feelen better!?” And in answer, Eddie stretched and indeed, felt better, no longer feeling so stiff and hot in the neck and arm!

“Ma's amazing~” The Pyro actually said kindly his way and gave just a stupid faced nod and sat there as the three worked.

“Wanna stay another night or-” Trager offered and waited as Eddie thought this through.

“I j...just want to se...e if-” The Pyro glared his way, scarred face wrinkled as he spat, “Oooh yaaa, your briiiiiiides!” Trager gave a tired look the Pyro's way then smiled beneath his surgical mask, “Go check things out, I spoke with Dennis and his friend, made sure to leave you be, just don't go up the attic stairs anymore, alright, and you should be fine~”

Eddie nodded softly and started off only to stop and said finally, voice slightly ragged, "Thank you, Doctor."

Trager beamed up at the stronger man and returned, "No problem, Buddy~ Glad I was trusted to help!" And then, back to work he went with the Pyro and Harvey, both men themselves silently listening as they worked.

The walk back to his lair, the Vocational Block, gave Eddie time to think on all that happened. Those fights he had just gone through, had he even won them? Did he have a chance if he had to really fight any of them? That DEMON, the Pyro, TRAGER even! He felt the cast along his twisted broken arm and recalled the strange things the Doctor had done before breaking it and molding it into place and setting the cast upon it.

Smelled it, felt it, every sinew, tendon, and muscle! The bones creaked and shuddered as he had worked those long nailed fingers along its hot throbbing surface then SNAP, POP, CLICK! It was set into place again and he felt just the dull throb of nerves as the medications did their work. His neck, sniffed, touched but barely this time, then dealt with.

Trager though weak and sickly looking was DEADLY and fast, hearing with not just ears, but hands and feet! Light enough to make barely a noise if he needed to be so quiet.

His temper he remembered as he entered his workshop, was on landmines, a single tilt of the Earth below would set off the mine above and that was that. Destroyed would be what was anything near it.

The Pyro-Eddie shook his head slightly then groaned as he felt the bandages run along his neck.

He'd killed before, Eddie had….

Something caught Eddie off guard as he stood thinking this thought. Something...he remembered he'd closed before he left the night before…

The attic staircase was back down, LOCKED he found to place, the chain used to pull the stairs up or down back on, refitted, now locked to the wall behind it… It wasn't going to be closed again anytime soon…

That's when he felt he was being watched! He froze, tensed, then looked around slowly.

"Hi...i Mr… Gluskin…" Dennis spoke and he yelped, Deenis screeching and bolting back into the attic above.

"So...sorry, Mr…. G...Gluskin…" Dennis whispered, trying again as Eddie breathed softly, catching his soul back before it got to far from him.

"Deeeeennis… Hello!" He returned as friendly as he could muster and looked above to see the young man scared as always, peeping from above to him below.

"S...Silky hasn't l..liked goats…. F..falling into o..our hole…" Eddie heard, feeling eyes elsewhere upon him as Dennis spoke, "H….he told m..m..me I d...don't ne...e.e.ed to k..e.ep s.s.ending them d.d.own t..to you… That y...you should f...find them y...yourself-"

Eddie felt a retort forming, however, the feeling of death being glared into his back told him to be wiser and said instead, cutting off Dennis, smiling sheepishly, "No worries, Dennis! He's absolutely right! I sh..I should look for myself.. What has..has he done to those that have come anyway?"

Something wet hit the ground behind him, another, then a last not yet deadweight it seemed as Silky walked out from his place of hiding and purred in that strange silky way of his, holding the last 'goat' upright and alive, "Silky did thiiiiis, Mr. Gluskiiin~" And with a to easy movement, Silky tore a hole into the man's neck and chomped up the flesh as the man in his hold flailed, dying, as his life's blood gushed forth from the hole in his throat.

The pulse point speeding up the bleeding process until the man went limp in Silky's unnaturally clawed hands and was dumped like the rest at Eddie's feet.

"I...I hope y..you find y...o...yourself a br...bride, Mr. Gluski...n-" Dennis stuttered kindly, smiling despite Silky's show of pure power and gained no response as Eddie remained staring.

"Ooh, P...Pyro c...c.c.ame by a..a.a.nd reattached...d the stairs c..chain~ It b...broke! H..he wielded i..it!"

Eddie began to sweat, that chain wasn't going anywhere then.

Silky before him licked his bloody lips and shook like an animal would before stepping away from the three dead bodies and spoke ever so softly as he past by Eddie, "If Silky sees this tried again, Silky won't wait for his Dennis to leave to end you~"

The claw like fingernails played with Eddie's stripe of greasy black hair as he walked past then dropped as he climbed the stairs up to the attic behind him, back towards Dennis who welcomed him with a warm smile.

"Silky wants no one to come into his silky one's home so any 'goats' now that fall within shall be killed by Silky and dumped below, if there is to be a disagreement about this new change-" Eddie gulped as Silky finished, "Silky does not mind taking over the Below too for his silky one~"


End file.
